


A Blank Canvas

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: "People see what they wish to see. And in most cases what they are told that they see."[Black Widow (time frame: from Iron Man 2 to Captain America: The Winter Soldier)]





	A Blank Canvas

Click-clack. Click-clack.

 

 

It echoes in the lobby of Stark Industries. It causes people to perk up and turn around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who causes this sound.

 

 

She is poise and streamlined. Her hair coiffed to simulate soft waves that frame her face. Her clothes tasteful and svelte.

 

 

She walks gracefully with a Stark pad in hand. Her movements sure as she navigates the corridors to the CEO's office.

 

 

She is the very image of a perfect assistant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She enters Hammer industries dressed in black.

 

 

Her movements are still graceful. But there is a pervading sense of danger.

 

 

She arches and twists her body like a ballerina. Her kicks expertly aimed at the guards that try to stop her.

 

 

She has an agenda in mind: establish contact with a renegade War Machine.

 

 

Her hands don't falter as she types on the computer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She meets Loki in the Hulk containment unit aboard the helicarier. He is all sly words and cunning wit. He mentions Clint and tries to goad her into reacting with a few choice words.

 

 

She allows herself to feel fear. At first, it is an act to appeal to his ego. But he teases information which only Clint could be privy to.

 

 

Little by little, her body starts to release adrenaline.

 

 

Where an average person would fear for their lives while speaking with Loki, her mind analyzes everything he does and says.

 

 

He frightens her, it is a fact she recognizes and accepts. But it is his pride in this that betrays him.

 

 

"Thank you for your cooperation.", she says professionally while Loki looks on in astonishment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Who do you want me to be?", she asks Rogers.

 

 

"A friend", he easily replies.

 

 

It's an invitation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later, after she says goodbye to Steve at Fury's grave, she ponders on his question.

 

 

_"Who am I?"_ , she asks herself.

 

 

_A blank canvas._


End file.
